notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadeye
Vance "Deadeye" Cybin is a multiclass Fighter (Gunslinger) / Rogue (Assassin), played by Brennan Lee Mulligan. Deadeye is an unknown form of undead Crick Elf, and wields an gun named Luanne and a rifle name Reba. He currently resides in the town of Grimhawk, in Shadowfell. Description Deadeye is described as "a slim, swaggering cowboy". He is undead, with at least one hand completely bone. The rest of his skin on the side of the bone-hand is loose or dead, appearing as if it is falling off of parts of him. On one side of his face is loose, rotting flesh, and on the other is clean, pale, dead skin. On the side with the non-rotting skin, he has an eye which is completely white except for the pupil, and on the other side, he has a green living eye, and his teeth can be seen through his cheek. He has long, elven ears, and walks hips-forward, in a way that is reminiscient of a swagger, but is likely because certain parts of his anatomy have rotted away. When Hardwon Surefoot gives him a crawdad, the Band of Boobs sees that his ribcage is exposed, his lungs are fully intact, and only the upper half of his stomach remains. While Deadeye wears all black, it is specifically not the kind of black that the vampires wear. His clothes are a variety of shades of matte black, with pinstripe pants and a special ten-gallon hat. His gun, Luanne, is an ivory six-shooter. Bio Deadeye is a child of Jolene the Green from before she was the Memaw of the Crick. He lived at the Crick until he was about fifty years old, when the struggle for power between Jolene and Marabelle occurred. Afterwards, he left, as he didn't feel like there was a place there for him anymore. Before leaving, however, he knew Ol' Cobb, and it is implied that there is some history between the two of them. Later, it is revealed that Deadeye struck a deal with the demon lord Pendeghast in exchange for his powerful fighting abilities. After this, he spent some time wandering Bahumia. He befriended the crew of the SS Stormborn, and because of this, recognized the portrait of the Widow when shown it by Hardwon. He also, at some point encountered the Coldain Family of Frostwind, and did not get along with them. He claims to have been friends with Alanis, who he smoked with at least once. At the age of approximately 200, he was sent to Shadowfell by what seems to be a failed experiment of Professor Duttle, which occurred at a swinger's party in Ezry. As part of his deal with Pendegost, he could only be killed by the bullet of a Crick elf which he loaded himself for Duttle's experiment. Time in Shadowfell passes differently than it does in the Material Plane, but this transportation happened before the Legendary Heroes formed a party, implying that he has been trapped in Shadowfell for at least a few years. When the Boobs meet him, he is trapped in the village of Grimhawk due to his deal with Pendegost, and is exhibiting some signs of going mad at being trapped in his undead state. His "memoirs" consist of pages pinned to a wall with things like "there is no escape" written in blood, and he laughs a little too long and loud at jokes. He is even willing to work for the Montgomery family to get out of town, taking the job to eliminate the neutral revenant faction in town. Meeting the Boobs, and specifically Moonshine, seems to help him realize the importance of caring and of family, and he agrees to help them kill the Montgomerys. After they are defeated, he is freed from his undead state, and his spirit returns to the Crick so that he can die in peace. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities *''Darkvision. ''Deadeye can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. *''Fey Ancestry. ''Deadeye has advantage against being charmed, and cannot be put to sleep by magic. *''Trance. ''Deadeye can meditate deeply for four hours, in place of a long rest. *''Fleet of Foot. ''Deadeye has a base walking speed of 35 feet. *''Mask of the Wild. ''Deadeye has advantage on Stealth checks when in the woods. Class Abilities *''Level 3 Rogue'' **''Proficiencies. Light armor, simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords, Thieves' Tools, Dexterity and Intelligence saving throws. **''Expertise. ''Proficiency bonus in two skills is doubled. **''Sneak Attack. ''Once per turn, Deadeye can deal an extra 1d6 damage to one creature he hits with an attack if he has advantage on the attack roll. **''Thieves' Cant. ''A secret language. **''Cunning Action. Deadeye can Dash, Disengage, or Hide, as a bonus action. **''Roguish Archetype. Deadeye's roguish archetype is Assassin. He has advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn't taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit he scores against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. **''Assassinate. ''Deadeye has advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn’t taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit he scores against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. *Level 7 Fighter'' **''''Proficiencies. All armor, shields, simple weapons, martial weapons, Strength and Constitution saving throws. **''Fighting Style. ''Deadeye's fighting style was not explicitly stated, but may be assumed to be Archery, granting a +2 bonus to attack rolls with ranged weapons. **''Second Wind. ''Deadeye can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + his fighter level **''Action Surge. ''Deadeye can use a bonus action to take another full action. **''Martial Archetype. ''Deadeye's martial archetype is Gunslinger . He has proficiency in firearms and tinker's tools, the use of trick shots and grit points, and can add his proficiency bonus to his initiative. **''Alert. ''Instead of an ability score improvement, Deadeye took the Alert feat, which adds +5 to his initiative. **''Extra Attack. Deadeye can attack twice per action. Trivia *Deadeye once did R. Cane off of Gunther's ass, along with the rest of the crew of the SS Stormborn *Deadeye has a large number of bottles of whiskey, which he drinks and then puts back in the bottle, as it comes out of the bottom of his missing stomach *In his younger days, Deadeye learned sociology from a man he was currently having sex with Quotes * "Words are just like screams that have been shaped." - When teaching Hardwon how to read Category:Guest Characters Category:Shadowfell Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1